


Tales of the Dragon

by AliKat7



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Smaug do all day?<br/>A Challenge Fic for the OSA Drabbles 5: Bad Guys  years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Dragon

Smaug sighed loudly. He was so bored.

 

Rolling on his side, Smaug thought perhaps he should find a fiery lady dragon. No. She would only be after his treasures anyway: or his body. He was, after all, the most powerful and cunning beast in Middle Earth.

 

That Balrog thought he was. Puuuulease. Just because you have a whip, doesn't mean you are in charge. That whip may impress the locals but Smaug knew that Balrog roasted his marshmallows just like Smaug did.

 

Then they rolled a dwarf in them, squished them in between graham crackers, and chocolate.

 

Yummy! Dwarf smores.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Bad Guy challenge drabble. My friend Viv and I picked each other's characters for an extra challenge.


End file.
